


half a soul divided

by rosesandspades713



Series: because of you I might think twice [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sequel, Wedding Fluff, seriously read tonight i'll need you to stay or you will be very lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/pseuds/rosesandspades713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing you want more than to spend the rest of your life with Sans. </p><p>This is how you get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i ponder of something great

**Author's Note:**

> Well, everyone and their mother wanted me to write the wedding, so here it is!
> 
> Of course, I wasn't going to *only* write the wedding. That's way too easy.
> 
> So I write this thing, instead. Over 10K detailing the highlights from where TINYTS left off all the way through the wedding. Take note of the rating ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

Once the high of excitement that comes from accepting a proposal from your boyfriend (now fiance,  _ holy shit _ ) wears off, you find yourself sitting down in the grass, leaning up against Sans. You can’t keep yourself from staring at the ring now residing on your left hand. It’s so  _ beautiful.  _ There’s a diamond stone in the center, with little aquamarine gems on either side. The band is silver, and perfectly fitted to your finger. Absentmindedly, you move your hand back and forth, mesmerized by the way it sparkles in the afternoon light. 

“We should head back soon,” says Sans into the crook of your neck. His breath tickles your skin. “Pap’s makin’ something special for dinner tonight.”

“Did he know?” you ask, turning to face him. “About you proposing?”

Sans laughs and you can feel the vibration through your back. “Do you think Papyrus could  _ possibly  _ keep a secret that big? He’d be so excited he’d spill the beans immediately.

You giggle and nod. You can picture that very clearly. “Did you tell anyone at all?”

“I told Tori. She helped me pick out the ring. She was so excited when I told her.”

“I bet,” you say. You  _ have  _ noticed that Toriel has seemed happier lately. You had chalked it up to the success of her school, but now you know that’s not all. “So nobody else knew?”

He shakes his head. “Now we can tell them together.”

The thought of everyone congratulating you brings a warmth into your heart. “We should do it soon.”

“Heh, once they see the ring, I think they’ll figure it out.”

You lean back into him again. “I can’t wait to see their reactions.”

“I’m pretty sure Undyne and Frisk have a bet going.”

You roll your eyes. Of course they do. You roll up off the ground and hold out a hand to Sans. 

“Let’s go tell Pap.”

* * *

 

One quick teleportation later, the two of you are standing in the living room. You can hear Papyrus in the kitchen, bustling around. There’s a delightful smell permeating the house, and as you take a deep whiff, you place it. Spaghetti. 

He must have heard the two of you, because Papyrus comes out of the kitchen, an apron tied around him. 

“How was your date?” he asks. Locking eyes with Sans for a split second, you hold up your left hand, a wide smile breaking out on your face as you point to the ring.

You can see the cogs turning in his brain as Papyrus’ face goes from a look of confusion, to understanding, to a look of pure happiness. 

“You’re getting MARRIED!” he cries, coming forward and scooping both of you into a big hug. The force of the hug surprises you a little, and you find yourself a little short of breath until Papyrus releases you.

“SANS! How long have you been planning this! And how come you never told your dear brother?” Papyrus’ hands are on his hips, and you have to bite back a laugh.

“I wanted to surprise you, bro,” Sans says. You notice he doesn’t mention his skepticism of Papyrus’ secret-keeping abilities. “If it makes you feel better, you’re the first person we told.”

This makes the smile on Papyrus’ face even wider. “I am so honored! It is lucky that I made my signature spaghetti tonight, then! Such a special occasion requires a special meal!”

“I totally agree, Pap,” you say. “Spaghetti sounds perfect.”

As you enjoy your meal, Papyrus questions both of you extensively about plans and details for the wedding. It’s a little overwhelming, considering that just this morning you had no idea you were getting engaged. 

“I think you should have the wedding as soon as possible!” Papyrus suggests. “The sooner, the better!”

“A wedding’s gonna take a little while to plan,” you say. “I wouldn’t bet on anything before winter. I mean, we need to make a guest list, find a place, get a caterer...wow, there’s a lot of things we need to do.”

You feel Sans’ hand at your back, rubbing to relieve some of the tension he must see in your face. “We have a lot of time to figure this out, babe. We’ll take it one day at a time.”

Nodding, you lean back into his touch. “I’m still having trouble believing that I’m engaged,” you say, looking down once again at the ring. “I keep thinking I’ll just wake up, like this is the best dream I’ve ever had.”

Sans’ breath is hot in your ear. “Want me to pinch you?” 

Giggling, you swat his hand away from your leg. 

“When are we going to tell the others?” Papyrus asks. “I don’t know how long I can keep this a secret!”

“How about tomorrow?” you ask. “I can hardly wait to tell everyone either.”

Papyrus nods vigorously and immediately pulls out his phone. This reminds you of something.

“Ooh, I need to tell Julie about this!” you say, pulling out your phone as well. You decide to play it cool.

**guess what**

Just a minute later, you receive a response.

**tell me you know i cant guess**

Grinning to yourself, you take a picture of the ring on your left hand. You send it by itself, no caption necessary. 

You count one, two, three second before you receive a response. 

**HOLY SHIT HE PROPOSED??????????? I NEED DETAILS NOW**

You don’t have a chance to provide any, as your phone starts buzzing immediately. You pick it up, ready for a Julie-splosion. 

“Tell me  _ everything _ ,” she demands once you answer. “I need to know every little detail.”

You laugh, making your way into the living room to talk.  “Wow Julie, nice to hear from you, too.” Her impatient huff on the other end of the line makes you jump into story mode. “So today’s the fifth anniversary of our first date, right?”

“Mmhmm. Continue.”

“Well, Sans said he had something to show me, and he took me up to Mt. Ebbot. Where he saw his first sunset and where he saw stars for the first time.” You finish the sentence and take a deep breath, determined to say the rest in one go. “Then he said there was a special reason he took me there, and then he got down on one knee and proposed!”

You can hear Julie’s squeal of happiness over the static of the phone call. “Oh my god! That’s so cute! And the ring looks  _ gorgeous.” _

“He said Toriel helped him pick it out.”

“Oh, of course,” Julie says. “I mean, your boyfriend— _ fiancé, sorry _ —is great and all, but I’d have a hard time believing he could pick out such a perfect ring all by himself.”

“I don’t know,” you say as you look at him. He’s on the phone with Toriel, telling her the good news, you presume. “I think he deserves a little more credit.”

You hear her laugh over the line. “Well, how about planning the big shindig? Got any ideas yet?”

“You sound like Papyrus. We literally got engaged a couple of hours ago, I’m still a little shocked that this is all happening. But I do know one thing, and that’s that I want you to be my maid of honor.”

There’s a squeak from her end. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Julie, you’re my  _ best friend.  _ Of  _ course  _ I want you to be my maid of honor.”

“Does this mean I get to plan the bachelorette party?”

You laugh. “Obviously.”

The two of you talk for a few more minutes before she says she has to go. When you hang up, you head back into the dining room, where Sans and Papyrus are waiting for you. 

“Sorry,” you say. “Julie got really excited.”

“Eh, ‘s fine,” Sans says. “I just got off the phone with Tori. She’s excited, too. I invited her over for tomorrow and told her to invite everyone else, but to keep the secret.”

You nod, taking your seat again. You still have a few bites of spaghetti left, so you finish it off quickly. “You know, I’m still having trouble believing that the last few hours have actually happened. The last few  _ years _ , actually.”Sans lets out a sigh, and you feel his bony fingers in your own. “I know what you mean.”

When the two of you go to bed that night, you lie awake for an hour, twisting your ring around and around your finger before finally falling asleep.

* * *

 

“Alright nerds, what's all this about?” Undyne says the second she walks in the house. Her voice causes you to look up from where you’re setting the table in the dining room. “I get this call from  _ Toriel  _ of all people, telling Alphys and I to come over to  _ your  _ house for dinner?”

Sans is in the living room and answers the question before you can. “I was too lazy to call everybody. So I made Tori do it instead.”

You snicker to yourself, thankful that you remembered to put your ring in your pocket. Don’t want to spoil the surprise too early. 

“It’s true!” Papyrus exclaims from the kitchen. ‘Sans’ laziness knows no bounds!”

Undyne seems to have reluctantly accepted the false explanation by the time you finish setting the table and join the others in the living room. You take a seat on the couch next to Alphys and fold your arms behind your head. 

Sans is sitting in his new favorite chair in the house. It’s a recliner you bought for him last Christmas. It has since become known as “Sans’ Chair” (to Papyrus) and “Jerry” (to everyone else). You see him look at your hand, where your ring should be. In response to his unasked question, you pat your shirt pocket. He nods in understanding. 

Your cover is nearly blown when Toriel arrives. She looks at you with such a twinkle in her eyes that you’re  _ sure  _ the others notice something’s up. Imperceptibly, you raise a single finger to your lips, the universal signal for ‘quiet’. Luckily, she takes the hint. 

Once everyone has arrived (except Mettaton, he’s currently on tour in Europe) and the table is set with chicken Caesar salad and flank steak, you and Sans decide it’s time for the big reveal. 

It’s very subtle; you “accidentally” drop your ring on the couch next to where Alphys is sitting. 

“? Is this yours?” she asks, holding up. Quick as a wink, Sans snatches it from her grasp. 

“Don’t worry Alphys,” he winks. “I got this.” You hold out your left hand and Sans slides the ring onto your finger slowly and deliberately. Once it’s on, you hold it up for the room to see and sigh dramatically, fluttering your right hand over your heart. 

Undyne is the first to understand. 

“I KNEW it!” she cries, slamming her hand onto the coffee table. She looks directly at Frisk. “Pay up, squirt!”

Frisk lets out a sigh and scrounges around in their pocket for the money. You wonder what the parameters of the bet are. 

“What’s this about a bet, Undyne?” Alphys asks. Undyne simply glances pointedly at the ring on your finger while you smile sweetly at her. “O-oh my gosh! You guys are getting married?!”

With that, the floodgates are opened and congratulations come rushing down. 

It takes a few minutes for everyone to calm down. You’re pretty sure you’ve gotten a hug from everyone in the room, and Sans hasn’t had the chance to sit back down yet. 

“When’s the wedding?” Toriel asks. 

“I can provide flowers, if you would like,” Asgore offers. You nod his way and smile, knowing anything you say would be lost in the din of noise around you. 

Once everything calms down, you all take a seat in the living room. Alphys wants to see the ring, and as you show her, Undyne is busy congratulating Sans on having the “balls to do it.”

“Hey!” you say. “Don’t talk about my  _ fiancé  _ that way!”

God, you love how that word sounds coming from your mouth. Almost as nice as ‘husband’ would, you think to yourself. 

What follows next is very similar to yesterday’s conversation with Papyrus. Everyone wants to know every detail of your wedding, from the food, to the location, to the music. 

“We’ve barely been engaged for a  _ day _ ,” you say in response. “Give us some time to let that soak in before we jump into planning the wedding!”

Everyone seems to accept this response and luckily, they stop barraging the two of you with question after question about wedding details. However, as you eat dinner, questions still get asked. 

“Are you excited?” Alphys asks. “I-I mean, of course you’re excited, you’re getting married! I just, ah, never mind.”

“No, I get you,” you say, partially to sate her embarrassment. “And yes, I am  _ so  _ excited. I never really thought about marriage as such a big step before, but now? I’m ready to make that leap, no matter how big.”

She nods. “Yeah, that’s how I felt when Undyne and I got married. It’s a big step, but at the same time, it isn't.”

You let her words stew in your mind as dinner finishes up. Everyone visits for another couple hours and then they all go off to their separate houses. You help Sans put Papyrus to bed with a story (you’re almost done with the first Mistborn novel) and then it’s just you and Sans sitting on your bed, too lazy to get up and put on pajamas. 

“Hey,” he says after a few minutes. You turn to face him. “Babe, you must be less than 90 degrees because you sure are  _ acute _ .”

You devolve into giggles and tuck your face into the crook of your elbow. “Sans, that was so  _ bad!” _

“You liked it,” he teases. “And hey, I’m allowed to call my fiancée cute, aren’t I?”

Wow. You thought saying the word  _ yourself  _ was good. To hear Sans say it is like  _ heaven _ . 

You lower your arm and press your lips against Sans’ teeth in a slow, sensual kiss. Carefully, you shift yourself so you’re leaning over him, supported by your hands pressing down into the mattress. 

When you break the kiss, you gaze down at him, face flushed with adoration. 

“I love you so much, Sans.”

He grins from his place below you. “Love you too.”

 


	2. the silver lining rides the hills

A week after your engagement, you and Sans finally sit down to start talking about plans for the wedding. You have to admit, it all seems a lot less glamorous when you’re trying to come up with a guest list. 

“We’re going to have to be careful with my family,” you say. 

Sans looks up from the computer where he’s typing a list of names. “Why?”

You brush a stray piece of hair behind your ear. “I’m not exactly sure if anyone has any prejudices against monsters. Plus, I have a  _ big  _ family.”

“I thought you only had the one brother.”

“Well  _ yeah _ , but that’s immediate family. I have like twenty cousins.”

He cocks his head to the side. “That many?”

You nod. “My parents both have four siblings. They all have two or three kids.”

He scratches at the back of his neck. “De we have to invite  _ all  _ of them?”

You rack your brain. Would any member of your family get offended if they weren’t invited to your wedding? Actually, that’s a trick question. 

“Yes, we have to invite them all. I mean, it could be worse. I could be inviting my  _ second cousins  _ too.”

“How many of  _ those  _ do you have?”

“I’m not even sure. But I can call my mom and try to figure out if any member of my family would try burning us at the stake if they saw us, how about that?”

The list ends up numbering about 150. Sans has plenty of friends who frequent New Grillby’s, and you’ve made sure to offer an invitation to Muffet and a few of your coworkers, as well. When she heard about the wedding, she insisted on providing the desserts, including the cake. She tells you that she’s already begun to design it. 

With an estimated guest list, you and Sans have the freedom to start looking for a possible venue. All of your relatives are coming in from out of town, mostly by plane, so you need to make sure there are hotels nearby.

“Are you  _ sure  _ we can’t just have it in the backyard?”

“Sans, if you want to clean up the yard and move everything around so it comfortably fits 150 people, that’s fine by me.”

He lets out a huff. “Okay, so maybe not in the backyard.”

You bounce your leg to ease your anxiety. “I don't think we should get married outside, anyway. If the wedding’s in April like we’re planning, then there still might be some snow lying around. It’ll be really cold, and I’m going to be in a dress.”

“How are you  _ addressing  _ that issue?”

You shoot him a glare but answer him anyway. “Mettaton promised to take me dress shopping one of these weekends. He picked out the dress I wore for Alphys and Undyne’s wedding, remember?”

Sans nods, a blissful look on his face. “Robot’s got good taste.”

You agree, which is why you have no problems with Mettaton helping you pick out a wedding dress. You know he’s got a great sense of fashion, and he knows that you trust his judgement. Of course, for a second opinion, you’re bringing Julie along. She’ll help keep both Mettaton and the price grounded. 

You let your thoughts drift back to a possible venue. “You know, we could always use the same lodge that Alphys and Undyne got married at. We already know the owner’s monster-friendly, and that there’s plenty of hotel space for my family.”

“ _ That _ ,” Sans says, “is a perfect idea. The less work we have to do, the better.”

“I like the way you think.”

* * *

 

“Now darling, I’ve already called ahead and scheduled an appointment for us, so we’re sure to be helped once we go inside!”

You, Julie, and Mettaton are all standing outside a bridal boutique in the center of town. Just looking at the display dresses is causing your heart to flutter. You think back to how beautiful Alphys and Undyne looked on their wedding day. Hopefully you can find something that will make you look half as pretty. 

The door jangles as the three of you head inside, and the sales associate at the register pops his head up. 

“Ah!” he says. “You’re right on time! Come this way!”

As he leads you to the mirrors in the back of the boutique, he starts to ask you a few questions. 

“Now, what sort of dress are we looking for here?” He turns to you expectantly, and you smile shyly. 

“Uh, anything within my price range, I guess?”

Mettaton cuts in. “Nonsense, . I’ll help you cover the cost of need be. We’re here to find you the perfect dress for you. Now, I was thinking that you would look absolutely  _ gorgeous  _ in something with a scoop neck and princess seams.” He turns to the associate. “Could with start with those, please?”

Once again, you’re glad that Mettaton is here. With all the dresses in this place, you wouldn't even know where to begin. 

While the associate is off finding dresses, the three of you take a seat on a bench by the mirrors. 

“So how’s the tour going?” you ask. “And how’d you score a weekend off to come back here?”

Mettaton flashes a brilliant smile your way. “Darling, the perks of being your own manager means that you get to take breaks whenever you want! But the tour is going wonderfully, thanks for asking! I really am gaining quite a following in Europe! It’s really quite exciting.”

“Yeah, I heard your new song on the radio the other day,” Julie says. “My girlfriend didn’t believe me when I told her I’ve met you. She was really impressed.”

“Well sure!” you add. “Most famous monster in the entire world right here!” 

Mettaton beams. “Oh, I’d be nowhere without my fans. I owe them everything. So I give them myself!”

Pretty soon the sales associate comes back, pushing a rack full of dresses in front of him. A sense of foreboding comes over you. You have a feeling that this is going to be a long afternoon. 

The three of you stand up and rifle through the choices. It’s pretty hard for you to see what the dresses might look like while you’re wearing them, but Mettaton seems to have a pretty good idea. After about fifteen seconds, he pulls a dress of the rack and thrusts it into your arms.

“Try this one on,” he practically demands. You head into one of the changing rooms and change into it. The zipper’s on the side so you can pull it up on your own. 

When you step out of the changing room, you take a look in the mirror and feel extremely...underwhelmed. The dress is nice, sure, it’s just very plain. 

Mettaton feels the same way. “Oh dear, that just won’t do. We need something with much more substance!”

“Yeah, it looks nice, but it could be a lot better,” Julie says. “Here, try this one.”

Things continue in this way for what feels like forever. You’ll try on a dress, show it off, take it off, and repeat the process. Some dresses are nicer than others, but you’re not finding anything that stands out to as being “the dress”. 

“This is  _ hard _ ,” you complain as you pull yet another dress down from the rack “Maybe we should just settle for that lacy one.”

“C’mon, I have a good feeling about this one,” Julie says. “What is it, thirtieth time’s the charm?”

“That’s what it feels like, anyway,” you mutter as you head into the changing room. God, you really hate the color in here. Who thought baby pink was a nice wall color, anyway?

The dress, however, looks pretty nice, at least as far as you can tell. It fans down in a gradient, the color becoming a darker grey the closer the fabric is to the ground. Maybe Julie was right. Maybe this  _ is  _ the one.

When you step out, Mettaton puts his hands over his mouth in a comic display of shock. 

“It’s  _ perfect _ ,” he says. “Oh, you absolutely  _ have  _ to wear this one.”

Julie nods in agreement. “If I wasn’t already in a wonderful monogamous relationship with a woman I love very much, I would totally hit that.”

You don’t grasp the full meaning of their compliments until you turn to face the mirror yourself.

The top of the dress dips down just slightly, the apex of the curve showing the barest hint of cleavage. It hugs your bodice tightly, leaving very little to the imagination, but in a tasteful way. It’s sleeveless, but you can already tell that the top has a great support system. It won’t slip down easily. 

Looking in a full length mirror gives you a much greater appreciation for the skirt’s color gradient. The shift is almost imperceptible at first, but the draping fabric is clearly a blue-grey color by the time your eyes reach the floor. You love it. 

“, what do you think?” Mettaton asks. You take a deep breath and turn around to face them with a wide smile on your face.

“Let’s get it!”

* * *

 

Once the sales associate bags your dress, the three of you spend half an hour or so going through shoes that could possibly match. Mettaton has the brilliant idea to get a pair with aquamarine stone insets (“They match your ring perfectly, and look at how they go with the dress!”) and those are bagged as well. Of course by then your wallet is crying for mercy so you cut your losses and leave the boutique. But this was a good day, you think to yourself. And you can’t wait to see the look on Sans’ face when he sees you in that dress. 

  
  
  
  



	3. queen of everything you see/excuse us while we sing to the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically two chapters in one.

“Are you ready for the best night of your life?”

You look up from your hands lacing up your boots and let your eyes rest on Julie’s who’s leaning against the doorway of the hotel room with a smirk on her face. 

“Julie, I am getting  _ married  _ in less than twenty-four hours. If any night’s going to be the best, I have the feeling that it’ll be tomorrow.”

Time has truly flown by, you think. It feels like just yesterday, you were still riding the high of getting engaged. Now, you’re riding the high that comes before you embark on the greatest journey of your entire life. At least, that’s how all the movies put it. 

Julie just scoffs at you. “Oh, before I forget. Grab your nightly essentials.”

This doesn’t bode well. “...Why?”

“Don’t you know it’s bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding? We are  _ not  _ taking that chance here. You’ll be spending the night with Olivia and I.”

“As long as you two don’t stay up all night engaging in sordid acts,” you say.

Julie gasps in mock offense. “We would  _ never _ !”. 

You roll your eyes and pull out your phone. “I’m letting Sans know that the plans have changed.”

“Why, were you going to do something deliciously naughty tonight?”

You ignore her as your phone dials Sans’ number.

“Already  _ bonely  _ without me?” comes his voice over the phone. You can hear Papyrus talking to someone in the background but you can’t make anything out. 

“Hardly,” you say. “So tell me, what did Papyrus set up for your last night as a free skeleton?”

You can almost hear his grin through the phone. “We’re going bowling with some of the regulars at New Grillby’s, and then we’re going to the planetarium.”

“Ooh. Sounds like a lot of fun! Anyway, I was just calling to tell you that Julie is kidnapping me? Apparently it’s bad luck for us to see each other tomorrow before the wedding or something. So I won’t see you until tomorrow, I guess.”

“Oh.” He sounds disappointed and you’re seriously considering telling Julie to go fuck herself so you can do the same to Sans when he interrupts your thoughts. “That, uh, a human thing?”

“I guess so,” you say. “I don’t have to if you don’t want.”

He quickly backtracks. “No, it’s cool. It’ll just make seeing you tomorrow so much sweeter.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. Now go have fun! I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As you hang up, you see Julie out of the corner of your eye, impatiently tapping her foot. 

“Let me grab my things,” you say.

* * *

 

Julie has been tight-lipped about the plans for your bachelorette party since day one, and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t dying to know what they are. But she refuses to spill the beans. She leads you downstairs and out of the lobby, where a stretch limo is waiting for you. When she opens the door for you, you see Alphys, Undyne, Olivia, and a few of your other female friends waiting for you.

“Hey nerd, you ready for your last night as a free woman?” Undyne says. You look at her and laugh. 

“Yeah, because marriage is the be-all end-all of freedom.”

She simply grins back at you. “Aw, you know I’m just messing around. Marrying my baby,” here she wraps an arm around Alphys, who lets out an undignified squeak, “was the best thing to ever happen to me.” She reaches over to peck Alphys on the cheek and, to her credit, only a few of her scales go beet red. 

Your face breaks out in a wide smile. “God, you guys are  _ so  _ cute. I hope me and Sans can be the same way.”

“A-Are you kidding me?” Alphys asks. “Have you  _ seen  _ the way Sans looks at you? He’s been head-over-heels for almost six years.”

A light blush dusts your cheeks. “I know.  _ Believe  _ me, I know. Sometimes I still can’t believe that I found someone who loves me so much.”

The silence that falls over all of you is broken a few seconds later by Julie. “Alright, enough mushy stuff. We’re here to have fun and celebrate being girls!” This earns a cheer from everyone gathered in the limo. Julie motions to the driver, and they pull away from the hotel, taking you out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

Half an hour later, you arrive at your destination.

“A karaoke bar?” 

Julie flashes you a grin. “Yep! We’re going to make absolute fools of ourselves and it is going to be  _ fantastic.”  _

You think you need a drink. 

Once you get inside you’re surprised to see the place almost empty. In fact, the only people inside are the employees: a bartender, a few waiters, and a DJ.

Julie comes up next to you. “I know how you feel about singing n’ shit in front of crowds, so we bought the place out for the night. It’s just us here.”

“Seriously?” You turn to her. “How much did  _ that  _ cost?”

“Don’t worry about it,” she says, rubbing your back. “This is  _ your  _ night. Relax and have fun.”

You watch Undyne go up to the DJ and start talking to her as you hoist yourself up on a barstool. The bartender smiles politely at ou. “What would you like to drink?”

“Um, I guess I’ll take a bloody Mary,” you say. “And a glass of water.” If you wake up with a hangover in the morning, you will probably lose it. So you’re taking every precaution. 

The bartender is mixing your drink when you hear music start behind you. Turning around, you see Undyne on the stage, breaking into a heartfelt, one-hundred percent serious rendition of Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley. You sit there, one eyebrow raised and mouth quirked in a half smile until you hear the clink of glass on the counter next to you. WIthout looking, you pick up the glass and down a big gulp of your drink.

You have a feeling the night has only just begun.

* * *

 

Sans is, to be honest, a little disappointed when you say you’re not coming back to the room tonight. He was looking forward to seeing you tonight and giving you a little preview of what married life will be on the first night. But maybe it’s better this way, he thinks to himself. Waiting will make it all the sweeter when the two of you share a bed tomorrow night. 

“Sans!” Papyrus’ voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “Let’s go, lazybones! We’re already late!”

“I’m comin’ bro, hold your horses.”

“But Aaron isn’t here!”

_ Thank god _ , Sans thinks to himself as he heads out the door. Aaron’s great and all, but there are many,  _ many  _ people Sans would rather spend his bachelor party with. 

As Papyrus drives to the bowling alley in the nearby town, Sans allows his thoughts to drift. He almost can’t believe that in twenty-four hours, he’ll be a married man. Even better, he’ll be married to  _ you.  _ The one and only love of his life. He can hardly wait. 

Just as Papyrus said, everyone else is already at the bowling alley when the two of them arrive. They rented out a private lane, and Sans is pleased to see that Grillby brought food. And two full bottles of ketchup. 

Oh yeah. He’s about to have a good time.

* * *

 

“Sans, I’m pretty sure that’s cheating!”

“Nah bro, it’s just using your resources.”

Okay, maybe using his magic to keep his bowling ball on track  _ is  _ cheating, but he’s not going to admit that. He is also not going to admit that he’s been slightly jiggling the pins every time Doggo bowls so he can actually see them. He’s just being a good friend. 

However, no amount of cheating can help him against Greater Dog. The pup’s paw-eye coordination is something else, thanks to all his time in the Royal Guard. Even when Sans is cheating, he’s still left in the dust. 

“ANOTHER strike!” Papyrus cries after the pins fall. “Good job Greater Dog!” He reaches over and scratches the dog behind the ears. He pants and nuzzles Papyrus’ hand. 

Man, his brother is so cool.

* * *

 

Several rounds of bowling later, all won by Greater Dog, Papyrus proclaims that he and Sans are going to the planetarium. They say goodbye to everyone and then they get in the car again. 

“How is your bachelor party going, Sans?” Papyrus asks. “Is it everything you hoped for?”

Sans laughs to himself. “It’s great, Pap. You’re doing an awesome job.”

“Of course! There will be nothing less from the Great Papyrus!”

The car is silent for a while. About ten minutes later, Papyrus speaks up again. 

“Sans?”

“Mmhmm?”

“What is it going to be like after you get married?”

Sans shifts in his seat to look at his brother. Papyrus is gripping the steering wheel maybe a little too tightly, and there’s something undetectable hidden in his face. “What do you mean, bro?”

“You and  are going to be husband and wife,” he says. “And then there is me.”

Sans can’t believe this. Is Papyrus  _ worried  _ about the two of you not wanting him around after you’re married? Where the hell did he get that idea?

“Papyrus,” Sans begins seriously. “Nothing’s gonna change once we get married. We’re still gonna live in the same house, and you’ll be right there with us. We're a family, all three of us. And don’t you forget it.”

There’s a sniffle, and he sees a orange-tinted tear slide down Papyrus’ cheekbone. 

“Oh, Pap,” he says. “Please don’t cry.”

“I am NOT crying!” he says through his tears. “I just...you’ve been so happy, Sans. Ever since  came into our life you have been so much like your old self again. I love that. And I love both of you so much.”

Now Sans thinks he’s going to cry, too. “We love you too, bro. I love you,  loves you. Neither of us wants you to go anywhere. You’re a part of our family. Never forget that.”

Sure, the evening turned out a little more emotional than originally intended, but that’s okay, Sans thinks. Anything for his little brother. Anything and everything. 


	4. the eve of a day that is bigger than us

To Julie’s credit, she let you take the bed in her room last night. She and Olivia shared the couch. You think. The details of last night are a little hazy. 

When you wake up, you have a hangover for sure, but it’s not so bad. Your head’s only throbbing a little. Nothing a little aspirin won’t fix. 

Groaning a little, you sit up and reach for your phone sitting on the bedside table. You check the time. Nine-thirty. That’s good. You still have plenty of time to get ready. There’s also a text from Sans, late last night. 

**goodnight babe. see ya tomorrow**

It brings a smile to your face and gives you enough energy to pull yourself out of bed for good. Julie and Olivia are already awake and in the kitchenette, and you are pleasantly surprised to see a glass of water and an aspirin already on the counter for you. 

“Morning, guys,” you say. They turn around and smile at you. 

“Hey!” Julie sets down her cup of coffee. “How did you sleep? How do you feel?”

You shrug your shoulders. “I slept fine, I guess. I have a little bit of a hangover, though. Thanks for the aspirin.”

“No problem,” Olivia says. “Today’s the big day. You’ve gotta be in tip-top shape.”

Her words sink in. “God, I’m getting married today,” you say as you drop the tablet into the glass. It fizzes and starts to disintegrate. “It doesn’t even feel  _ real.  _ Like I’m just waiting to wake up from a dream.”

“Well, we are going to spend  _ all morning  _ getting you ready.” Julie smiles sweetly. “By the time you walk down the aisle, you will  _ definitely  _ believe this is all real.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Should I be concerned?” But they just laugh. You have a feeling that you’re in for a long day.

* * *

 

After a hasty breakfast and a quick shower, Julie sits you down at the table in the hotel room, hair products spread out in front of you. Olivia stands ready with the blowdryer, and you wonder how you got yourself into this mess in the first place. 

“Alright, we’re going to do some curls and then pin some of them up,” Julie says. “I’ve been practicing on Olivia for a while now. It’s going to look  _ awesome.”  _

“I’ll take your word for it.” You bite your lip. “This isn’t going to hurt, is it?”

Olivia pats your shoulder reassuringly. “Eh, you’ll be fine. Jules is pretty good at this. Like she said, she’s been practicing on me for a  _ while.”  _

Julie gets to work, gathering up chunks of your hair and wrapping them around the hot curling iron. She does this again and again, for what feels like hours, until the final coat of hairspray is applied and she shoves a mirror in front of you. 

“What do you think?”

You absolutely love it, and you tell her so. Your hair has never been so tame in your entire life; there’s not a strand out of place.

“Now for the makeup,” Olivia says. “That’s my job,”

You’re not sure what all the brushes and compacts Olivia brought with her are supposed to do, but you trust her judgement. Apparently she used to be a sales rep at a makeup stand in Macy’s.

After the greater part of an hour, mostly spent with Olivia telling you to  _ stop moving, damnit,  _ your makeup is finished. She steps back and pronounces you “perfect”. 

“But if you touch your face before the wedding I will flip my shit.”

You let everything sit for an hour before moving to put your dress on. Julie and Olivia help you, holding back your hair and keeping the dress from smudging your makeup. Once it’s secure, you turn to the mirror on the wall. 

“Wow,” you breathe out. “You can hardly believe that the person you're looking at is, well,  _ you.  _ This is certainly the most effort you have ever put into your appearance, and it shows. Olivia chose grey and brown eyeshadow that brings out the color in your eyes without clashing with your dress. Your lips look fuller than normal, dusty rose lipstick decorating them. And your foundation has been perfectly contoured. You feel ethereal, like a goddess. 

It almost makes you want to cry. 

“No tears!” Olivia scolds. “I used waterproof mascara, but I’d rather not have to risk it.”

You smile and take a few deep breaths. “I’ll be okay. I’m just surprised, I guess. I look so different.”

“You look  _ great _ ,” Julie says. “If Sans wanted to ditch the reception and go straight to the honeymoon, I wouldn't blame him.”

You  _ almost  _ resist hitting her. Almost. 

Once the three of you are ready to go, you head downstairs and to a room on the first floor. It’s serving as the staging area for the ceremony. Bridesmaids and your parents only, of course. Sans has a different room. 

“Oh my gosh honey, you look so  _ beautiful _ ,” your mother cries once she sees you. She immediately runs over to you and starts looking you over. “Your hair looks perfect!”

“ _ Thank  _ you,” Julie says. “That was all me.”

You turn your attention away from your mother and Julie and look over the rest of the room. There aren’t too many people in here. Your only bridesmaids are Julie as your maid of honor, Alphys, and Undyne. 

“Hey, punk!” Undyne says. “This is it, huh? Another hour or two and you’ll be married!” The thought almost brings you to tears again, but you push them down for the sake of Olivia and send Undyne a smile instead. 

“I am  _ so  _ ready,” you say. “I mean hell, if I didn’t love weddings so much I probably would have suggested an elopement. I just...I can hardly wait.”

Alphys beams at you. “We were the same way.”

You sit in the room with everyone, keeping your dress from wrinkling and trying, trying  _ so hard  _ to keep the tears off your face, until your brother comes in the room. He’s acting as an usher in the wedding, and his suit is just a  _ little  _ bit too small on him (he’s got height to rival even Papyrus). It’s adorable.

“Hey Mom, it’s about to start so I need to take you to your seat,” he says.

“Wow,” you drawl. “Nice to see you too, Logan.” You stick your tongue out at him. He does the same. The two of you have a wonderful relationship. 

They leave, taking Olivia with them, and now you’re alone with your father and your three bridesmaids. 

Letting out a huff of air, you smooth down your dress one last time and look in the mirror to check your makeup. Everything’s good. As far as you know, you’re ready. 

Just moments later a lodge employee comes to the room to tell you that it’s time to go. Taking a deep breath to calm the racing of your heart, you follow her into the hallway and towards the wedding ceremony. Your father walks next to you.

“It’s funny,” he says. “Every time I thought about giving you away at your wedding, I never imagined that it would be to a  _ skeleton.”  _

You let out a laugh. “Neither did I. But I’m happy. I love him, and he loves me.”

“I know,” he says. You see a tear forming in the corner of his eye and you have to look away before the same happens to you. 

You stand at the door to the ceremony, arm in your father’s, and look around the antechamber one more time. As you watch, Sans’ ushers (Logan and Grillby) and his best man (Papyrus, of course) link arms with your bridesmaids. The music starts, and they begin to proceed up the aisle. You step up to the door, count to ten, and take your first step into your future.

* * *

 

Sans has been a nervous wreck all day. Not that anyone has noticed. If there’s one thing Sans is good at, it’s disguising his problems behind a wide smile. No one can tell that he’s been internally screaming the entire time. 

If he’s being honest, there’s no reason for him to be this nervous. The two of you have planned every detail down to the minute (much to his annoyance; he would much rather have gotten married in a courthouse) and everything is going to be fine. Seriously. 

His fists are clenched tight and his teeth are grinding in his grin as his gaze flits from the guests, to the marriage official (your cousin from Alaska, he does all the family weddings for free), to the door in the back. It’s propped open, but his vision is blocked by Undyne and Logan, some of the tallest people he’s ever met. He has no hope of catching a glimpse of you until you step through that door yourself. 

You’ve been very careful about keeping your dress a secret from him. He glimpsed a bit of white fabric when you were packing for the wedding, but that’s not much to go on. Every time he’s asked you about it, you just smile and tell him that it’s a secret. It’s been driving him crazy. 

While he’s busy trying to catch a single glimpse of you, he doesn’t notice the string quartet off to the side picking up their bows. That is, until the music starts. It’s a simple melody and a simple chord progression. Sans personally finds it a little dull, but you’ve told him it’s traditional, so he looks past its triteness. 

His gaze snaps back to the door when he sees movement coming from it. Logan and Undyne emerge first, and as he looks at Undyne, she mouths to him, “She looks hot!”

Oh great. That’s helping his mental state right now.

Grillby and Alphys come next, and Sans has to stifle a laugh at their height difference. The sight eases his nerves a little, but there are still butterflies fluttering inside his ribcage. 

Julie and Papyrus follow them, and Sans breaks out into a genuine grin at the sight of his brother. Papyrus has never looked prouder of himself. His chest is puffed out, and his grin is wide. When they get close enough, Papyrus sends him a big wink. Sans, of course, winks back. 

They split and go to their separate sides, and everyone stands up as the music swells and you and your father step out of the shadows and into the light. 

_ Wow.  _

That’s the only thought in his brain. Everything else, every worry, every anxiety, vanishes when he catches a glimpse of you. 

The dress is beautiful, it really is, but it’s nothing compared to the woman wearing it. You look absolutely perfect, your eyes, cheeks, even your skin practically glowing, radiating pure joy. When your eyes flick to meet him, he can feel the fire within them strike him in his very soul. 

He has never been more in love with you than he is at this very moment. 

When you reach him, he wants to reach out and pull you close, to relish in your beauty, but he holds back. Instead, he reaches for your father’s outstretched hand. In a surprise move, when their hands connect for a handshake, he pulls Sans into a hug. 

“She loves you very much,” he says. There’s a thickness to his voice. “You take good care of her, young man.”

“Yes, sir,” Sans responds. Your father chuckles and takes a step back, motioning for you to take Sans’ hands. When you do, he rubs his thumbs over their backs. Your palms are sweaty, he notices. You must be just as nervous as he is. Somehow this thought calms him down. It grounds him. Everything is going to be okay. 

He barely pays attention as your cousin performs the ceremony. He’s lost, swimming in the sea of your eyes trained on him. 

He tunes back into reality just in time for the vows.  

“Sans Snowdin,” your cousin begins. He had to take a last name when monsters became citizens. Something about social security. He thought it was stupid at the time, but now it’s different. Now you’re about to take that name for your own. It makes it seem pretty special now. 

“Do you promise to take  as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

He looks right into your eyes and grins. “I do.”

Now that he’s said his piece, he allows himself to slip back into the depths of your eyes. He loves the way they twinkle in the light of the lodge. There’s a human saying, that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Well, he can see the indigo light of your shining clearly behind your eyes. The sight is absolutely breathtaking. 

You finish your vows with a fortuitous “I do” and then your cousin clears his throat to complete the ceremony. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” he says, smiling for the first time. He turns to Sans. “You may now kiss the bride.”

And he does. He wraps an arm around your waist to pull you closer and presses his teeth to your lips like a dying man to a canteen full of water. The guests burst into cheers and applause as he pulls away from you, delighting in your flushed face and tearful eyes. 

“I love you,” he says as the music begins again. You take his hand in your own as you turn to process out of the room. 

“I love you too,” you say back.

* * *

 

In the time between the ceremony and the start of the reception, Sans hasn’t been able to keep himself from touching you. Whether it’s a kiss on the cheek, holding hands, or simply touching your back, he hasn't let go. And you don’t blame him. After all, you’ve pretty much been doing the same thing. 

The two of you are standing shoulder to shoulder right now, arms around each other’s waist and your head leaning on him. You’re waiting for the emcee to announce you to the waiting guests. To present you as a married couple for the first time. 

“And now, distinguished guests, allow me to present Mr. and Mrs. Snowdin!”

You step into the reception area, grinning from ear to ear. A name has never been so sweet on your ears. 

Mrs. Snowdin. You  _ are  _ Mrs. Snowdin. 

Sans seems to understand what you're feeling. “Don’t know how I feel about being called ‘Mr.’ but I sure love knowing that you’re my ‘Mrs.’”

Olivia probably could have spared the blush this morning. You don’t really need it. 

The two of you take your seats at the center of the big table at the front of the room, flanked by the bridesmaids on your side and the groomsmen on Sans’. The emcee steps away from the mic and gestures to Julie. Right. The maid of honor and best man speeches. This should be fun. 

She makes her way up to the mic, sending a smile back your way. You wave back. Hopefully she doesn’t say anything too terrible. 

“I have been friends with  for what, almost nine years now?” She turns back to you for confirmation and you nod. “Yeah, nine years. That’s a pretty long time to know somebody. And I gotta say, in all the years I have known her, no one, and I mean  _ no one,  _ has been so good to her, been so good  _ for  _ her, as Sans has been. Every time I saw them together, even when they were dating like five years ago, I could tell that they were in  _ love  _ with each other. It’s ridiculous how much these two people love each other. 

“There’s this one time I always go back to. It was our junior year of college, and we were both in the jazz band at our school.” Oh no. Is she really going to bring  _ that  _ up? “The first trombone player was, well, a word I can’t say in polite company.” This earns a couple laughs from those who have heard of or know Sara. “The band director wanted her to sing the song ‘Santa Baby’ for our winter concert, and I managed to convince him to get  to do it instead. She was absolutely  _ fantastic,  _ and she really showed that bit- _ girl  _ up. The look on her face was priceless. 

“I just, I really love , you know? And I am so, so happy,” here she looks back at Sans, “that she found someone who loves her and is going to take care of her. Congrats on finding your  _ Sans _ ta baby.”

She steps back from the mic and is met with applause from the guests. She sits next to you and you turn to give her a bone-crushing hug. 

“You’re the best,” you say. 

“I know.”

It’s Papyrus’ turn next, and he looks ecstatic to give a speech. He taps on the microphone to get everyone’s attention, and then he begins to speak.

“Hello!” He says. You see the sound tech scrambling to turn down the volume. Smart man. “I am the Great Papyrus, and I am here to give my best wishes to my brother, Sans, and my new sister, !” 

Papyrus just called you his sister, and this brings a smile to your face and tears to your eyes. You turn to Sans, to see that he’s looking at you too. “Sister!” you mouth. He shoots you a wink.

“Before we met , Sans was always such a lazybones. Well, he still is a lazybones.” Everyone laughs at that, including Sans. “But Sans is so much happier now, and that makes me happy as well! My brother has always taken such good care of me from when I was a little babybones, and I do not know what I would do without him. So thank you , for making both my brother and I very, very happy.”

That waterproof mascara is starting to look like a really good idea. When Papyrus gets back to the table, you and Sans envelop him in a hug and you give him a smooch on the cheekbone. You’re delighted to see an orange flush there. 

“We love you, Papyrus,” you say. 

“Aw, don’t I get a kiss?” Sans teases. You roll your eyes but indulge him anyway, kissing him in the same way you did Papyrus. 

“Oh, come on!” comes a voice from your right. It’s Undyne. “Let’s see a REAL kiss!”

She starts chanting (“Kiss, kiss, kiss,”) and everyone else joins in. You hear the telltale clink of spoons on glasses and sigh to yourself. It’s going to be a long night. You move to kiss Sans but he beats you to it, using his fingers to tilt your chin up before pressing his teeth to your lips. The gesture leaves you short for breath and face flushed. 

A cheer goes up and your blush deepens. Sans leans in to your ear. “There’ll be more where that came from tonight.”

This boy is going to kill you. 

Dinner passes without much interference. A lot of people come up to the table to congratulate you, including every single one of your cousins that made it to the wedding. You’re very thankful that you remember all their names. 

As dinner is winding down, the lodge staff moves to clear a space in the middle of the room as the sound tech double checks all his equipment. It’s almost time for the dancing to start. 

As the emcee announces the first dance, you lead Sans around the edge of the table and into the middle of the dance floor. People wave as you pass them, and you wave back, unable to keep the smile off your face. Everything about to say has been so perfect; you can’t wait for this dance. 

After you stop walking, you turn to face Sans and put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist. He smiles and places both hands around your waist, resting on the back of your hips. You glance to the DJ and nod your head. She gives you a thumbs-up and starts the music. 

The sound of soft ukulele fills the room, and memories of another wedding, years ago, fill your head as you and Sans begin to sway back and forth, stepping side to side. 

“You know,” he says, face so close you’re almost touching. “You're pretty good at this. I thought you had  _ two left feet.” _

It takes all your self control not to let out an undignified snort. As it is, you still giggle. Sans’ grin grows wider. 

“Baby, I wish I were a derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves.”

You start laughing harder, trying to shush him. “Sans,  _ stop!” _

“Aw, you love it.”

You let out a deep, content sigh. “Yeah. I do. I love you, too.”

He hums happily. “D’you know when I first realized I was in love with you?”

“When?”

“Alphys and Undyne’s wedding. You were so happy the whole time, especially when we were dancing together. I remember thinking that I wanted you to smile like that all the time. That I wanted to  _ make  _ you smile like that. And I still do. Forever and ever.”

You look down at your feet as the color spreads over your cheeks. Damn him. Damn him and his innate ability to always say the right thing to turn you into a blushing mess. 

“Hey,” he says, moving a hand from your waist to your face, tipping it back up so you lock eyes with him. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, babe. I’m never gonna get tired of calling you beautiful, so you better get used to it.”

Having nothing to say in response, you stick your tongue out at him. He just laughs back. 

The song ends pretty quickly after that, and everyone cheers as the two of you share another kiss. Then other people start to flood the dance floor, and the music starts up again with a faster song. 

The true party is about to begin.

* * *

 

The rest of the night seems to pass simultaneously in an instant and over the course of several days. The hours drag on, and you get Sans to dance to a few more songs (for some reason, he falls in love with Baby Got Back) and you have a great time. You spend the night dancing with people and talking to some of the relatives you don’t see very often. You’re pleased to see that if any of your more distant relatives have a problem with your relationship, they’re keeping it to themselves. One of your cousins is studying to be a nurse, and she keeps asking you questions about Sans’ anatomy and how he differs from a human skeleton. It’s kind of funny, if not a little creepy. 

And while you love seeing your family and dancing until your feet are sore, there’s a part of you getting increasingly insistent. A part that wants to say “fuck it,” grab Sans, and go to spend some quality alone time in your room. But it would be impolite to leave your own wedding so early, wouldn’t it?

Sans isn’t helping. Every time you look at him, he’s blatantly staring at you. You know the look he’s giving you very well. And it makes you want to do inappropriate things. 

At one point, when the two of you are sitting at a table, taking a break from other people, he leans over to whisper in your ear. “I love how you look in that dress sweetheart, but I can’t wait to see you out of it.” It’s been very hard to stay composed since then. 

Needless to say, you’re ecstatic when, sometime after midnight, the guests start to leave in droves. They stop to say goodby to you and Sans, wishing you luck and congratulating you, and then leave. Finally, there’s only a handful of people left. 

“Hey, Mom?” you say. “Sans and I are going to head back to our room. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.”

“I love you too, honey,” she says, giving you a hug. When you pull back, she winks at you. “But don’t wear yourself out  _ too  _ much, okay?”

“ _ Mom _ !”

She just waves you off, laughing. You roll your eyes and head over to Sans, who’s talking to Undyne, who’s supporting a very sleepy Alphys. 

“Ready to head out?” you say, intertwining your fingers with his. Undyne looks between the two of you with a smirk on her face. 

“Go wild, kids.”

Sans laughs, and turns so he’s pressed right up against you. “Oh, we will.”

You don’t have time to blink before he whisks you away upstairs. 

 


	5. you are surrounding all my surroundings

You blink back into existence two floors up, standing right next to the king sized bed in your room. A little disoriented from the sudden shift, you sit down on the bed. Sans plops down next to you; the two of your are still holding hands. Letting out a sigh, you lean your head onto his shoulder and scoot closer to him on the bed.

“I’m really happy that’s over,” you say. “I mean, I had a really great time, and it was amazing, but I’m kind of sick of seeing all those other people. Plus my dress is getting uncomfortable.”

His arm moves to rest on your far hip and he pulls you closer. “Want some help with that?” You let out a short laugh but nod anyway. His hand skirts up your back until he finds the zipper, tugging at it and the dress, until it starts to come off. You only just now remember that you didn’t put on a bra underneath your dress. You didn’t need to. 

Sans realizes this too, and he abandons his previous endeavor, leaving your dress pooled around your hips. His hands run up your sides, and you shiver at the cool, but pleasant feeling his bones leave behind. 

When he reaches your breasts, he kneads them gently, his fingers applying light pressure. His thumbs encircle your nipples, which are getting hard both from exposure to the air and from the stimulation. Slowly, you lean back into the bed, causing Sans to follow you down. 

“I love you,” you say as he moves to your shoulder, teeth grazing your skin. “I love being married to you. I love being called your wife. I never,  _ ever  _ want to be called anything but Mrs. Snowdin ever again.”

A low groan comes from Sans as his teeth puncture your skin at the meeting of your shoulder and neck. The sensation causes you to gasp, turning into a moan as you feel his tongue swirl over the bite. 

“I love hearing you make that noise,” he says, voice lower with arousal. “Oh sweetheart, I love you so much.” The air in the room is too warm, suddenly, and you have a fresh desire to be rid of the rest of your clothes. You use your hands to start pushing your dress down past your hips but as Sans realizes what you’re doing he grips your wrists, easily capturing them in one hand. 

“Let me do it,” he says. “I’ve been waiting all day to do this.”

You nod and retract your hands, twirling your fingers in your hair just to do something with them. Biting your lip to keep from asking him to go faster, you watch as he takes his sweet time, sliding down your sides with the same amount of focus a fox uses when tracking a rabbit. When he finally gets your dress off, you’re dismayed to see that your tights are still on. Why do those even exist, anyway? But Sans moves to take those off as well, and the feeling of his bones on your bare skin is still as electrifying as ever. You start to squirm where you lie, and you let out an impatient whine because  _ he’s not going fast enough, god damnit.  _

“Hold on, baby,” he croons, massaging your sides. “We got plenty of time. I’m comin’, don’t you worry.”

You don’t  _ want  _ to hold on. You want to let go, to explode in sensations of pleasure and perfection. But if Sans is content with taking his damn time, you suppose you’ll let him do it. 

Your senses are heightened, which makes it even worse when he finally,  _ finally  _ rubs his thumb over your panties. Immediately, you buck into his hand, biting your lip to keep from shouting out. Sans notices your struggle, and he smiles down at you. “It’s okay, darlin’. You can let go. I’m right here. Everything is okay.”

You let go of your lip and start breathing harder, your hands moving to grip the sheets as an anchor, both to the bed and to reality. Your knees knock together as you start rubbing your legs together to get some sort of friction. 

“Sans,” you whine. “Hurry  _ up. Please.”  _

There’s a devious flash of blue in his eyes as he slides your panties off of you and throws them unceremoniously over his shoulder. You shiver in anticipation as he straddles you, his expression full of adoration. There’s desire hidden there too, something carnal, something on the edge of danger. As you watch, he shrugs off his suit jacket and loosens his tie. His hands move to his pants and after fiddling with them his cock springs forth, pre-cum already leaking out the tip. 

You try to do something, to do  _ anything  _ to get it inside you, but you find yourself unable to move, except to squirm under Sans’ gaze. 

“Sorry, babe,” he says, not sounding all that sorry. “Just trust me, okay? I’ll make sure you have a good time.”

You nod, even though the pressure in your core is threatening to make you lose your mind. Sans pushes his pants down past his knees before resuming his ministrations at the meeting of your thighs. Feeling his bony fingers at your entrance is almost enough to push you over the edge, but you can’t quite get there. Desperate for some sort of release, you rock your hips forward and back, trying to get that last bit of friction. 

Noticing what you’re doing, Sans pulls his hand back, causing you to groan in disappointment. 

“Don’t you trust me?” he asks. “C’mon sweetheart, you know I’m good for it.”

There are tears pricking at your eyes from your heightened arousal. “ _ Please,  _ Sans. Stop teasing me, and just  _ fuck  _ me!”

He lets out a sigh, but smiles down at you. “You got it, baby.”

With no further warning, he slams into you, and sometime between the thrusts that are shattering the universe as you know it, you realize he was  _ really  _ holding back. You find that you can move again and you take advantage of it, reaching up to hold onto Sans’ shirt as he fucks you.

As you get closer to release, your moans get higher and louder. Sans knows your body even better than you do, and he leans down close to you. “Come for me...Mrs. Snowdin.”

You’re not quite sure what happens next. The explosion of pleasure you feel is more than anything you’ve ever felt before, and your eyes roll back in your head as every muscle in your body tightens. As you come back down Sans releases inside you, and the feeling is so good it almost sends you right back into oblivion. 

After he pulls out, Sans collapses on the bed next to you, breathing hard. “Aw, shit,” he says. “That was supposed to last longer.”

You roll over to pull him closer to you and nuzzle into his shirt. “We have plenty of time, honey,” you reassure him. “Don’t worry about it right now.”

Sans continues to grumble, but doesn’t say anything more. You lie there for a few minutes until he suddenly stands up, cradling you in his arms.

“What are you doing?” you ask.

“Getting you cleaned up,” he says. He draws a bath and lowers you into it, before shredding the rest of his clothes and joining you. You’re glad for the bath; you’re already getting sore and the warm water has a soothing effect.

You’re leaning into him, feeling his bones press lightly into your back as his arms are wrapped around you when you burst out into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” he asks. You turn to look at him, grinning.

“We’re  _ married. _ ”

He starts laughing, too. The two of you collapse into giggles, grateful and oh so happy that you’re about to spend the rest of your lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it!
> 
> I'm still taking requests for other things you guys want to see as part of this universe. Someone asked me about Sans meeting the reader's family, so that's next on my list. Everything else will be posted in a third, separate fic. This was a mini-sequel of sorts, so it got its own story. 
> 
> See you guys next time!


End file.
